The Good, The Bad, and The Scourge
by Brink of Insanity777
Summary: Fiona has put the Destrutix and Scourge behind her. Or has she? When a familiar but not so friendly face come back, Fi starts to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Ok so anyone who saw "Could It Be Love" probably thinks I'm not a very good writer (which is probably true!). I will try my best to write a better story. One about Fiona and Scourge! R&R please! Remember when you review, be brutal but polite. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except Connie! :D **

* * *

The Good, the Bad, and the Scourge

Nothin' But Relaxation

Somewhere deep in the Great Forest, lies a cleverly hidden cabin. This cabin is a hideout for the mercenary group known as Team Hooligan. Inside, a few of the members are lounging around, since they didn't have any assignments to do. The members are; Nack the Weasel, the team leader; Nic the Weasel, the team's engineer; Bark the Polar bear, the team's muscle; and Connie the Hedgecat, the team's brains. The other two members were...somewhere else, but we'll get to that later. Nic stretched her arms and lazily yawned.

"Finally, a day _without_ work! I love a good vacation."

Connie reclined back, closed her silver eyes, and sighed deeply.

"Ah yes, after long journeys, priceless treasures, life-threating experiences, and a whole lot of aches and pains, it's good to sit back and relax."

Nack pulled his brown, fedora hat over his cobalt blue eyes.

"Yeah...just peace and quiet.."

No sooner had those words left the weasel's mouth, than the sounds of the two, younger Hooligans arguing loudly were heard.

"Ah come on, Fi! Please let me use your video camera?"

"No way, beak face! Not after you wrecked my new hoverbike. After what you did to that, I don't evenwant to _think_ about what you'll do to my camera."

Connie opened her eyes and frowned, very annoyed.

"Perhaps you spoke too soon, Nackie."

The door flunge open and in walked Fiona Fox, martial arts expert, and Bean the Dynamite, demolition expert, shouting insults at eachother.

"Bean head!"

"Big feet!"

"Mentally challenged!"

"Cheapskate!"

"Loser!"

"Non sharerer!"

"What?"

Bark sighed, stood up, and separated them.

"Okay, that's_ quite enough_! Thank you!"

"He started it..."

"No I didn't you liar, you did!"

"Oh ya, uh-huh, I'm really sure!"

Connie tugged at her oversized ears and growled angerly.

"Okay, you two! Since you don't seem to understand the concept of relaxation, I hope you can explain why you're screaming at eachother."

"Fiona won't let me use her video camera."

"That's because he'll just break it, just like my hoverbike."

Nic stood up with her arms crossed.

"Oh, is that all?"

Nack also crossed his arms, frowning.

"You two are sooo immature!"

Fiona opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. Wordlessly she shook her head and walked to the door.

"Fine, _fine_. Let him use it! See if I care!"

Connie raised an eyebrow at Fi.

"And where are_ you_ going?"

Fiona opened and stepped out.

"Out for a walk! Maybe that will clear my nerves."

With that she closed the door with a loud SLAM!

Connie looked at Nack for help. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Bean looked from one person to the other.

"Soooooo, does this mean I _can_ use the camera?"

* * *

**Okay, that's the first chapter! So far it's looking better than the first one. Please rate this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here the next chapter. A heartfilled thanks to the two the reviewed! I look foward to more reviews! ;) **

* * *

Chapter 2  
A Familiar Face

Fiona had been walking in the Great Forest for hours before she had finally cooled down enough to think clearly. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet now. During her walk, she had been thinking about the past events.

_"Stupid Bean...Sometimes I really hate that crazy duck!"_

She stopped for a moment and then sighed.

_"No, I don't really mean that...He's a good kid..."_

She resumed walking and thought about her other teammates.

_"I wonder if the others are worried about me. I have been gone for a pretty long time. I wonder what time it is."_

She looked at her bare arm and gasped.

"My watch! Where is it?"

She ran back in the thicket that she emerged from, in search of the missing timepiece.

"Oh, where is it? That watch was expensive!"

After twenty minutes of searching, she gave up and sat down on a dead log. Sitting there, her mind drifted back to her friends. She thought about her old life with Scourge and the Destructix. She had given up her love life with him to join Team Hooligan. Well, actually, she was dumped by him and they took her in.

_"Sometimes I kinda miss Scourgey...I wonder why he did dump me."_

Just as she was thinking about it, the bushes rustled and a twig snapped.

Fiona suddenly snapped to attention and gasped again.

"Who's out there!" she shouted while getting into position to fight, "Show yourself!"

"Not a problem, babe."

"Wha-? I know that voice..." she whispered.

And sure enough the owner of the voice appeared.

"Oh and by the way, I found your watch."

"Scourge!"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's pretty short, but all I've got so far. To everyone who is reading this, rest assured that I will NOT abandon this story!  
I will stick with it until it's finished. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Next chapter! Wow, this is coming along nicely! But...if you want me to continue this, you need to review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Doubts...

Back at the hideout, Bean was playing with the video camera and the rest of them were relaxing again...all except for Connie that is.

Nic opened one of her eyes and stared at Connie pacing back and forth.

"Hey Con, quit pacin' before you put a hole in the floor!"

Connie stopped and looked over at her.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Fi, that's all."

"Oh, she'll be fine."

"But she's been gone so...long. It been hours."

Connie shook her head and sighed.

Nack got up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't fret love, she'll be back soon."

"Ya think?"

"Oh sure, I bet she'll walk through that front door any second now."

Just then, the front door flew open and, sure enough, Fiona stepped into the hideout.

"Hey guys, I'm back and you'll never guess what I...!"

When Connie saw her, she gasped and rushed toward her.

"Fiona! Where in the world _have_ you been?!"

After she had ran to her, Nack looked up and smiled.

"Now I bet money's gonna fall from the sky any second now! Please..."

Fiona stared at Connie excitedly.

"I brought someone back with me! He said he wants to join our team!"

"Who?"

"Don't bother answering Fi...I'll just show them.."

The Hooligans just stared at the crafty, young fox in curiosity. Then a green hedgehog appeared in the cabin-like hideout. A collective gasp filled the room. Connie was the first to find her tongue.

"Scourge...", she said in an angery tone.

"The one and only, babe."

Fiona looked from Scourge's cool, confident face to Connie's infuriated face. She was going to tell her that he had turned over a new leaf and decided to become a mercanary because he still loved her, but Connie looked up at her and grapped her arm.

"Fiona, can I...um...talk to you...for a sec?"

"Uhhhhhhhh...sure."

Once they were behind the door of Fiona's bedroom, Connie let go of her arm.

"Ok, now that we are alone, would you mind telling me...**_WHAT WERE YOU_ THINKING!_?_!?**"

"Come on Con, give him a chance!"

"No way, that guy just _can't_ be trusted!"

"But he told me that he wants a quieter life...with me."

"And your going to believe what he says?"

"Well...um...uh..why not?"

"Maybe because he's a liar, maybe because its kinda strange that he dumped you and all of a sudden wants you back."

Fiona rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"He probably just changed his mind, that's all."

"Uh-huh, sure. Fi, you can be so naive. Do you really think that he's still in love with you?"

"Yes, I do, and you'll never know if you don't give him a chance. Please."

Connie sighed and shook her head again.

"Fine, all of us will take a vote. If we vote 'yes' he's in, if not he's out, 'kay?"

"Okay!"

The came out of the bedroom, Connie less than pleased. She motioned for the others to come over and the next two minutes was hushed whispering. Bark was the first to place his vote, then the rest followed.

"I think it'll be ok to have him around for a few days," said Bark.

"Yeah, it will be alright," said Nic.

"Everyone all ready knows what my vote is," Fiona implied.

"What are we talking about?" asked a very confused Bean.

"Absolutely _not_," Nack voted.

Scourge looked over at him slyly.

"Would if I payed for my rent, dude."

"Like what?"

"Like say...a thousand Mobiums."

Nack snatched the money with just one word."

"Deal."

"_Nack_!" Connie hissed.

"Sorry, love, but you know money is my weakspot."

Fiona looked pleadingly at her.

"Please say yes, Con, please."

Connie tugged her ears again.

"Ohhhhh..._fine_, he can stay, but only if he doesn't cause_ any_ trouble while he's here."

"Oh don't worry, babe. You won't even know I'm here."

"For your sake, you better hope I don't. And another thing, stop calling me 'babe'."

"Whatever you say, doll."

Connie rolled her eyes.

_"He better leave soon, otherwise I'm going to crack!"_

* * *

**A/N: So far this is my favorite chapter. Okay, I need some ideas for chapter 4! Also, it might be awhile before the next chapter comes out, considering that schools coming in one week. :'( Leave your ideas in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm baaaaaaaaack! Miss me? Sorry that I haven't been able to update my story lately, but I've been tied down with school. I WANT THE SUMMER BACK T-T! Anyway, here's the next chapter. You better like it; it took me four tries to get this darn thing up. And remember, please review, otherwise I might not finish this**

* * *

Chapter 4  
A Lost Cause

Scourge had been staying in the cabin hideout of Team Hooligan for two weeks and Fiona couldn't have been happier. All of her teammates were pretty okay with him staying there. All except Connie that is. It's not that she personally disliked the guy, it just that she didn't trust him. Sure, he had been on his best behavior, like he promised he would, but what if it was all an act. Who's to say that he was just distracting them, while he planned who-knows-what behind their backs. From the moment he had darkened their doorway, she had wanted him gone...until today, that is.

While she was wandering the hallways of the cabin, wrapped up in her thoughts, she heard voices outside on the porch. Voices that sounded like Scourge and Fi. Curious, she crept up to the window and saw them sitting on the glider, talking and laughing. She listened and heard Fiona talk.

"Remember when you were in that zone prison, and the Destructix and I had to break you out?"

Scourge laughed out aloud. "Yeah, I remember. Those were the good ole' days."

Suddenly, she grew silent. Then she spoke.

"Speaking of the good ole' days, remember when we were together as, you know, a couple?"

He answered slowly.

"I remember...why did'ja bring it up?"

"Well, I've been wanting to know...why did you break up with me?"

After a long minute of silence, he replied in a soft voice that neither Fiona or Connie had ever heard him use before.

"I don't know Fi. I just don't. What I do know is that I was a fool. I still love you."

She was ecstatic, her bright, blue eyes sparkled with sheer delight.

"Really?"

"Really."

He leaned over and brushed her cheek with a soft, quick kiss.

She smiled at him slyly and gave him a kiss back, on the lips this time.

While they were doing that, Connie had been watching them. She felt a pang of...could it be?...yes, it was...guilt! She, finally, sneaked away from the window and resumed walking down the hall. She took a turn and came to a wooden door; it led to the garage. Her feelings were mixed up with her thoughts at the moment and she couldn't think straight. She needed to talk to someone.

She opened the door a crack and poked her head in. Nack was there working on his _Marvelous Queen_ and was covered in motor oil. She spoke to him softly.

"Nack, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Because the weasel was working on the underside of hoverbike, his voice came out muffled.

"_Sure, love._"

She opened the door all the way and let herself in. She then made herself comfortable on a wooden stool near his toolbox. As soon as she sat down, she blurted out her question.

"Do you trust Scourge?"

There was a pause.

"I guess so. 'Course I don't know him as well as you do, Con. Why do ask?"

She paused before answering.

"Well, I _don't_ trust him. But Fiona does, in fact she loves him. If I make Scourge leave, she'll be heartbroken; I can't do that to one of my best friends. But if I let him stay, who knows what will happen. I'm at a loss. I'm not sure what to do."

She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I need advice."

Nack came out from under his beloved bike and stared at her.

"Why ya asking me?"

Connie looked up and smiled.

"I don't know. Your the leader, so lead me, Nackie, what should I do?"

"I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. I mean, you've been pretty rough on the guy ever since he came here. You should give a chance, at least."

She stared down at her hands and thought for a moment. Finally, she let out a sigh.

"What can say? Your right, as usual. I guess I better apolgize to him for the way I've been. Thanks, Nack."

She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"I don't know what _you _would ever do without me either. Now, can you hand me that wrench?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, they both perked their ears up. They heard panic-stricken voices coming down the hall, calling their names.

"_Nack, Con, where are you guys?_"

"_It's an emergency!"_

The door burst open and Nic and Bean ran in.

Nack stared at them, annoyed.

"What happened?"

At first neither of them made any sense because they were both talking at the same time, but then, Connie put up her hands and said,

"Okay,_ okay_! One at a time!"

Nic looked in her direction and spoke with a stressed voice.

"Con, something terrible happened!"

"What?"

"It's like this. Bean wanted to look at all the treasures we collected for our clients these past two weeks, you know, because their '_shiny_'. Anyway, when I open the door to our treasure room, everything was _gone!_"

Nack and Connie exchanged surprised and confused glances.

"_**WHAT!**_" they both exclaimed.

Bean took this opportunity to add his two cents.

"It's true! Someone took all of our shinies! _**WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!**_"

After Connie got out of her shocked trance, she spoke up.

"That's impossible, Nic, they would need a key to get in, and the only ones who have one are you, me and Nack."

Nack took his key off his belt.

"Well, I've got mine."

Nic followed suite.

"So do I."

"And I..."

Connie's hand paused as it patted the place on her belt where it was _supposed _to be.

"Apperently don't have mine."

Nic glared at her.

"Oh for goodness sake, Con; you choose _**now**_ to lose your key?"

"Oh hush up, I'm trying to remember what I did with it. Let's see..."

She tapped her forehead trying to recall when the last time she had used it was.

"I think the last time I used it was when I had to talk to Fiona privately, you know, when Scourge first came. I had to use my key to open her bedroom door."

Nack raised his eyebrow.

"What did you do with the key after you talked to her?"

"I think I put on her dresser. She must have noticed it was there by now."

Nack shrugged his shoulders.

"She probably thought she'd hang on to it for ya."

Nic groaned.

"That was two weeks ago,we must've seen a hundred clients since then. Any one of them could've taken your key out of her pocket while they were here."

"It wouldn't do them any good, Sis, they wouldn't know what do to with it."

"Nack's right, Nic, it has to be someone who knows about the room."

Nic shook her head.

"But the only ones who knows about is me, you, Nack, Bean, Bark and Fiona. Not even Scourge knows about it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Bark poked his head into the garage.

Bean, who had been keeping quiet till now, spoke up.

"What do ya mean?"

"I think you better come with me."

They exchanged confused glances before following him.

He led them to the guest room where Scourge was staying.

Nack looked at the room skeptically.

"Why are we in here?"

Bark turned around to face them with a grim expression on his face.

"Because I found this in his closet. _Way_ in the back."

He held a brown sack in his right hand. In it was...

"The stolen treasure!" they all exclaimed.

Bean stared at the "shinies" for a moment before asking, " But how did he get the key?'

Connie also stared at the treasure, but instead of being shocked like everyone else, she was boiling over mad.

"I know how! He must've found out that Fi had my key. Knowing how she trusts him, he probably just asked to borrow it."

Bark whistled.

"Talk about a low blow, tricking your own girlfriend to get to her treasure."

Connie shook her head.

"What if he pulls another stunt like this."

Nack shrugged his shoulders.

"Then I guess we've got to kick him out."

She snorted.

"Why wait? I knew he was up to something and I was right on the money."

"But..

"Come on, Nack, you really can't expect me to trust him after this, can you?"

He sighed.

"I guess not, but someone's got to tell him the bad news."

Nic raised her eyebrow.

"Who?"

Everyone directed their stare toward Connie.

"What are ya looking at me for?"

Bark grinned boyishly.

"Well, you brought it up."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to...ugh, fine."

She then grinned eerily.

"But that means someone else has to tell Fiona that he's leaving."

Bean groaned.

"Do we _have _to tell her?"

She shrugged.

"Better she find out from us then from him."

"Ok, then I guess Nack should be the one to tell her."

"What! Why me?"

"Cause your the leader."

"Yeah well, if everyone's gonna make me do everything around here, then I'm gonna appoint someone else the job. Besides, I haven't known her _nearly_ as long as you and Bark have."

Bean and Bark shook their heads. Bean hollered,

"Oh no ya don't. Do you have idea what she'll _do _to me?"

Nack gave him a cruel grin.

"Yeah, I know, isn't great?"

Bean shuddered. Bark put his arm aroud his friend and gave Nack a sharp warning glance.

"Don't worry, Bean, we're not going to tell her."

"We're not?"

"No, were not, because we haven't know her as long as _Nic _has."

Connie looked over at Nicolette's apprehensive face and grinned.

"Congrats, Nic. You got the job."

"But why?"

"Because you've known her the longest, and, besides, your her best friend."

Nic groaned.

"I hate every single one of you," she stormed as she stomped out of the room to find Fiona.

Connie sighed and ran her fingers through her ponytail.

"Talking to Fi is going to be a lot eaiser than telling Scourge to leave. Oh well, I better go find him."

She opened the bedroom door and turned toward her friends, grinning.

"Well," she joked, "Here I go. If I'm not back in ten minutes, you'll know he took a knife to me."

Bark snorted.

"We'll make sure you have a decent burial, drama queen."

Connie rolled her eyes.

"Don't bother, I might as well start digging my own grave."

She smiled at them and then turned to leave.

Nack watched her leave feeling nervous. He knew Con was only kidding, but there might have been some truth to it. Scourge won't be happy about leaving, this he knew, but would really try to hurt her?

* * *

**A/N: Pretty long chapter huh? Pretty good for a long day's worth (when I say day I mean days). You'll have to review to find what happens next. But while we're waiting, I've been wanting know, what do you think about my FC, Connie? I know that FC's are so cliche, but I still want to know, since I'm planning on making alot more stories with her in them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back with chapter 5. This is where things really start to heat up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Lies and Deception

Nic wandered the halls of the cabin looking for Fiona. She had been grumbling to herself about

having rotten, miserable luck to be the one who had to convince her that her boyfriend was a thief and a liar.

"And I'll bet that will sooo easy considering that she freakin' kisses the ground that he walks on!" she growled.

Nic had turned a corner when she spotted her skipping down the halls with a dreamy look in her eye. She rolled her eyes as Fiona began humming to herself.

"Oh, brother..." she thought.

She sighed and strode up to her with every ounce of courage she had.

"Fiona, I've got something to tell..."

Fi stopped and glanced in Nic's direction. She smiled at her best friend.

"Hey, Nic. Oh my gosh, you will never believe this."

Nic gave her a bored look and sighed again.

"Try me."

"Okay." She sucked her breath. "Scourge told me he still loves me and I think he wants me to be his girlfriend!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look, Fi, I have to tell you something important about him."

"What is it?"

"Bean and I were...uh..._cleaning_... out the guest room when we found our hoard in the..."

"Nic," Fiona interrupted hastily, "could you _please _just get to the point? I promised Scourgy that I would be right back."

Nic closed her eyes and groaned inwardly. She knew she couldn't sugarcoat it anymore.

"Fi, Scourge is...is..."

"Yeah, yeah...Scourge is what?"

"...is...is...isssss...Oh for goodness sake! Scourge is leaving!"

Fiona stood there for what seemed like in an eternity with her mouth hanging open. After getting over her shock, she finally stirred and screamed, "_WHAT!_"

"L-look Fi, I know your upset..."

"**OF COURSE I'M UPSET! WHY IS HE GOING**_?_"

"Well, see, Con said that he had to...um...well..."

"Oh, I see. _Con_ said. I can't believe this! She said she give him a chance! How can she do this me? To him? **TO US**_!_"

She paused for a breath, while Nic, who had been waiting for her to finish, took this opportunity to talk.

"Fi," she began, "It's more complicated than that. She was going to give him a chance, but we caught him red-handed. He stole..."

Before she could finish, Fiona interrupted, again.

"I don't care what he stole. If Scourge is leaving, then I'm going too!"

Nic raised her eyebrow.

"Fiona Fox, you don't mean that."

"I _do_ mean it, Nicolette M. Weasel! Scourge and I love eachother and nothing is going to keep us apart. Do you hear me? _Nothing!_"

"Fi, your being..."

Nic tried to talk some sense into the crazed fox, but she was past reason. All of sudden, Fiona burst into tears and ran toward the porch.

* * *

Connie stood at the door leading out to the porch. She was wringing her hands nervously, thinking about what she was going to say. As much as she hated Scourge's guts, she didn't want to get him too riled up. She's seen what he can do, and she knew she didn't stand a chance if he went all crazy-with-anger.

"Just break it to him gently, Connie girl," she was telling herself, "Just tell him that he needs to leave."

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Outside, Scourge was sitting on the porch swing, apparently waiting for Fiona to return.

Connie cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned his head to see her standing near the door.

"Scourge," she began in a no-nonsense voice, "There's something we need to talk about."

He leaned back on the swing and closed his eyes for a second; a sinister smile swept across his face. When he opened his eyes, there was an evil look in them. He turned toward her again and stood up.

"Hello Miss Second-In-Command, what brings you out here to talk to humble me?"

Connie frowned deeply, showing her hatred. A lot of nasty comments filled her head, but she forced herself to keep them to herself. However, she did manage to let her guard down.

"Don't pretend to be innocent, Scourge, when I _know_ what you did."

"And what is it exactly did I do?"

"We saw the the treasure, that we worked our butts off to get, sitting in your closet."

"So."

"So?" Connie was enraged by this time, "You said you wouldn't cause any trouble..."

"And I didn't." He interrupted. Connie shot him a look that told him that he better not butt in again.

"No, instead you stole from us!" Connie pointed out, "And, because you dishonored us in that way, we want you to leave."

Scourge stayed quiet for a minute or two before he broke into gales of laughter.

"And what is it that you find so amusing in that statement?"

By this time, he had stopped laughing and got a hold of himself. He, then, looked her straight in the eye and gave her a malicious smile.

"That's the best excuse that you can think of."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. You don't think that I know the real reason why you came out here? You just wanted an excuse to talk to me."

For a few moments, Connie stood there with a look on her face that can only be described as pure shock, horror, and disgust all in one.

"_WHAT__!_"

"Oh sure," he said nonchalantly, "I know that you're crushing on me. Truth is, I think that your kinda cute yourself."

Connie shook her head.

"No way! Why would I ever have a 'crush' on you?"

"Face it, babe. Girls just can't resist me."

"I told you not to call me that! And I don't have a crush on you. I don't even like you, ya idiot!"

Scourge shrugged his shoulders.

"Fi wasn't so crazy about me either, until she took a risk, that is. Now, she's nuts about me."

Connie's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute. If you 'like' me, then your cheating on Fiona."

"I wouldn't say 'cheating on her'. I just told her that I liked her so that she would quit bugging me."

"You are the exact same jerk that you were last time we met," Connie said between her clenched teeth.

Scourge's smile only widened when she said.

"Your wrong, doll-face," he said while taking a step closer toward her.

"Oh am I?" Connie asked boldly while taking a few steps back until she was against the wall.

"I'm the exact same jerk that your gonna fall in love with."

Scourge took a few more steps toward her until he was right in front of her, holding her arms against the wall.

"Let go of me you creep!" she practically screamed hysterically. Out of all the bad positions that she's been in, this was, by far, the worst. Scourge leaned forward to kiss her, when he felt someone pull him away. Connie, who had been tightly closing her eyes the whole time, started to slowly open them as she as she felt the weight lifted from her arms. When they were fully opened, she saw Bark holding the green hedgehog by the back of his jacket, Nack pointing his gun at him, and Bean poised to throw a bomb down his throat.

After Connie got over her shock, she smiled coyly at them and said,

"My, has it been ten minutes already?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, now I bet all of you really want to whats going to happen next. No dice. Chapter 6 won't be out until I get my reviews. So please tell me what you think about this chapter, my fan character, etc. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, be sure to let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had no clue that you guys liked this story so much. Personally, I thought it sucked. However, as long as those reviews keep coming, I'll keep writing. And now, at long last, chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

Misunderstandment

Although Connie's cocky attitude returned quickly, she was still a bit shaken and angry with herself. She had let her guard down and let Scourge get the best of her. She grimly remembered yelling out and alerting her teammates. Staring down at her hands, she noticed that they shaking from fear. Connie hated fear. To her, fear was weakness. Looking up, she saw Scourge struggling to free himself from Bark's grasp...until Nack clicked his gun, that is.

"If ya know what's good for ya, ya won't move a muscle," he was saying.

" 'Kay, fine, whatever ya say, dude. I didn't hurt her anyway."

"No," Bark growled "but you were going to." Scourge whimpered when he realized the predicament that he was in.

"Yeah," Bean hollered, "and nobody hurts Miss Connie while we're around." Scourge looked at Connie with a puzzled expression on his face.

" '_Miss Connie_'?"

She sighed and ran her fingers through her ponytail so nobody would see her hands shaking. "It's a long story," she explained.

Scourge simply nodded. After a moment of awkward silence, Nack decided to break it by threatening their "houseguest". He poked his gun in Scourge's back.

"If Con can't convince ya that ya've overstayed ya welcome, they I guess we'll have to show ya the door."

"Seriously, dude," Scourge started after Bark had dropped him, "That's the worse metaphor I've ever heard." Bean waved his bomb under Scourge's nose and said in a threatening tone of voice,

"Nobody cares, just go."

Bark didn't need to say anything. His facial expression said it all. That and his fist.

Connie stepped up and smirked at the green hedgehog.

"You better get going, _Scourgy_. Otherwise, I'm not sure just how long I can restrain my boys."

Scourge glanced angrily at them. He knew he was outnumbered; so he put his hands up in defeat and backed away.

"Alright, you win. I'll go. But you better watch your backs from now on."

"Whatever," the foursome replied.

After Scourge had left, Connie held her hand up to her head, as if she had a headache, and groaned. She felt weak with fright. Concerned, Bark put his hand on her shoulder.

"You alright, Con?" he asked. She growled under her breath.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help," she replied while pushing his hand away. Nack frowned at her remark.

"He's just worried about you, Connie. We all are. Nothin' to get snappy about." Connie sighed with remorse.

"I know. I just...don't want anyone getting any ideas that I'm helpless." Bean looked at her and giggled.

"Miss Connie, you're shaking like a leaf! I guess Scourge must've really scared ya, huh?" he laughed. Connie looked up and gave him a look that would've froze water in July.

"Shut up, Bean...," she hissed.

" 'Kay," shouted Bean cheerfully, un-phased by her tone of voice. Con would've said more, but, at that moment, Nic came running toward them.

"Hey, guys, have you seen...Connie," she gasped in surprise, "what happened? You're shaking like a leaf!"

Connie gave her a sour look.

"As always, Nicolette, your ability to state the obvious is astounding."

Before Nic could counter her remark, Nack turned toward her.

"How did your talk with Fi go?"

Nic shook her head.

"Not very well," she started, "Fiona was livid when I told her the news."

Bean gulped. He hated when Fiona was angry. Back when he was partnered with her along with Bark and Nic, she had always taken her anger out on him. Once, she got so angry about losing her chance to

get an artifact that she flew in to a fit of rage. Bean had approached her and asked her if she was alright.

Only until it was too late, he saw the error of his ways. Fi grabbed him and threw him into a wall. He hit his head hard. She would have done more to him, but the other two came and held her back. She seemed to have more control over herself now, but Bean still wouldn't be left alone in a room with her when she was like that.

"B-but she c-cooled d-down some, r-r-right?" he asked in a trembling voice.

Connie snickered when she heard his tone of voice.

"Now who's scared?" she hissed under her breath.

Ignoring her, Nic turned toward Bean and shook her head sadly.

" 'Fraid not," she replied, "however, she not mad at us...just at Con."

Nack whistled low and glanced quickly at the her.

" Ya' betta watch out, Con," he warned "Sounds like Fi gunna maim ya' !"

She rolled her eyes at him and sniffed, "She'll get over it, eventually. Besides, it's not my fault he hasn't changed as much as she wanted him to. Maybe she should've kept a closer watch on him."

Nack turned toward his sister with a quizzical expression on his face.

"She _will_ get over it, right, Sis?"

"I'm pretty sure she will. Fiona's not one to hold grudges."

At that moment, a red blur, suddenly, ran up behind Connie and kicked her in the back with such force that she went flying, headfirst, into a nearby tree. The impact succeeded in knocking her out.

"Of course," Nic started slowly, "I _could _be wrong..."

Bean and Bark took upon themselves to see if she was alright. Bean bented down over her and gave her a quick examination before exclaming, "She's out-cold!" Bark gave his partner a withering glance.

"No duh."

About this time, Connie began to stir and speak.

"Stop the world from spinning, please. I would like to get off now...ohhhh," she said in a slurred voice.

Bark crouched down in front of her and slipped his glove off. He, then, put two fingers in front of her unfocused eyes and asked her, in monotone voice, "How many fingers am I holded up?"

The injured hybrid stared hard at them before answering him.

"Mmmm...eight?" she guessed in a still slurred voice.

The dynamic duo exchanged worried glances at her answer. Bark sighed and put his hand on Connie's shoulder.

"Maybe you should take it easy for a few minutes...," he started before she, once again, pushed his hand away.

"I don't need to 'take it easy'," she retorted, "I'm fine..."

Connie rubbed the back of her head slowly and groaned softly."Someone hit me in the back..." She looked up and growled when she saw, none other than, Fiona Fox standing a few feet away. The only thing that kept her from finishing her off was Nic and Nack holding her back. Her eyes were filled with hate. Connie stood up dizzily, much against her teammate's wishes, and stared her down.

"Care to explain why you attacked me, Fi?" she asked in an angry tone of voice. Fiona answered back in an equally angry tone.

"I'll tell you when you tell me why you sent Scourge away!"she snarled. Connie chuckled dryly and smirked.

"So that's what this is about, eh?" she sniffed "Well, if you must know, I sent him away for stealing."

Fiona looked down at her feet for a second, thinking. Finally, she looked up at her, eyes blazing. "Your lying," she hissed, "He would never do that to me! He loves me too much to steal from me or anything! He changed I tell ya, _**changed**_!"

Connie frowned at her, ticked that she would believe Scourge's word over her's. Nack, not wanting Fiona and her to ending up killing eachother, tried to reason with the furious vixen.

"Fiona," he started calmly, "Normally, I would think that Con just made up that yarn about Scourge bein' a thief, but the rest of us saw the evidence. The missin' treasure was in his closet."

She narrowed her eyes at the weasel. "Would if Connie framed him? She did want him gone from start." Nack contemplated the idea quietly before answering.

"Well...she could've...," he admitted slowly. Connie's eye twitched when she heard that.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" she exclaimed, obviously livid, "If I was going to, purposely, get rid of him, wouldn't I have done it sooner?"

"You wanted to wait to avoid suspicision," Fiona answered cockily. Connie took a deep breath. Getting angry with her wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Fiona, listen to me," she said calmly, "You may think that Scourge love's you, but he doesn't. He's only been using you this whole time."

"How do know what he thinking, huh?" she questioned.

"Because, he himself told me," Connie answered slowly. She had to swallow the lump in her throat to tell her the next part, though. "While he was hitting on me, he told me that he didn't really love you."

Fiona stood frozen to the spot for what seemed like an eternity. She looked as though she had been punched in the stomach. She, suddenly, lifted her head up and glared at her, again.

"Now, I know you're lying!" she said between clenched teeth, "He does love me. You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend that thinks the world of me and the only guys that you attact are the kind that hurt and abuse you!"

There was an awkward moment of silence after Fi hurtful comment. None of the other hooligans dared to say a word. Connie became so furious with her that she was shaking with anger. Her eyes, instead of their normally silver color, became blood red. Bark held her back to keep her from lunging at Fiona.

"Well," Connie started, her voice no more than a hoarse whisper, "if _that's _how you feel about it, then maybe you should get out of here, find Scourge, and ask _him_ how he feels about you. While your at it, why don't you just join _his_ team."

"Maybe I will!" Fiona spat out. With that, she broke out Nic and Nack's grasp and ran after Scourge (**A/N: Don't ask me how she knew which direction he went! O_o)**. Nic blinked back tears as she saw her friend disappear into the forest. Turning toward Connie she yelled, "This is your fault! I know Fi was gettin' a bit carried away, but did you have to send her away too?"

Con sighed and hung her head down in shame. "You know I didn't want to, Nic, but Fiona's past the point of reason. The only way she'll believe that we're telling the truth, is if she hears it from Scourge himself."

She stared out into the distance and said to herself, _" She's just going have to learn the hard way."_

**A/N: Wow, this took forever to write. So sorry that this took so long. If there is anything wrong with the story...Please, please, I'm begging you, TELL me in your reviews. And...one other thing, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, tell me those too.**


End file.
